The invention relates to a take-up reel assembly for use with a tape cartridge in a tape transport, and the reel assembly includes a cushioning member for minimizing tape impressions.
Magnetic tape is frequently used to store digital data thereon. Such tape may be housed in a tape cartridge that protects the tape from damage. A leader block attached to a free end of the tape is used to withdraw the tape from the cartridge for read/write operations.
Read/write operations are performed by a tape transport that is configured to receive the cartridge. A threading mechanism grabs the leader block and pulls it free from the cartridge. The leader block is then used to thread the tape through a series of guide posts, across a longitudinal read/write head, and into a slot in a take-up reel. Once threaded, the tape from the cartridge can be driven across the read/write head for data transfer operations, and wound on a hub of the take-up reel.
The leader block and the take-up reel are precisely manufactured so that when the leader block is inserted into the slot in the take-up reel, the slot is sufficiently closed by an end of the leader block to create a relatively smooth surface on the hub of the take-up reel. Ideally, the leader block should cover the slot such that the interface between the end of the leader block and the hub is perfectly smooth. Such a perfectly smooth interface, however, is not practical to manufacture. Therefore, small discontinuities between the leader block and the hub are always present. Such discontinuities can cause impressions in the first wraps of the tape around the hub. These impressions may affect the retrievability of data stored on the tape, which results in data errors.
To ensure data integrity, a known practice involves not writing data to the portions of the tape having impressions. For example, if the first 100 wraps of the tape are effected by tape impressions, then no data is stored on the first 100 wraps of the tape. Such a practice, however, results in wasted data storage capability and wasted time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,356 discloses a take-up reel assembly that is configured to reduce tape impressions. The take-up reel assembly includes a take-up reel having radiused hub edges, and a leader block that also has radiused edges. The edges of the leader block mate with the hub edges to form a continuous, relatively smooth surface on which tape may be wound.
The invention is an improved take-up reel assembly that includes at least one cushioning member for effectively minimizing tape impressions. Advantageously, the cushioning member significantly reduces or eliminates the effects of sharp edges that may be present on the take-up reel assembly.
Under the invention, a take-up reel assembly for use with a tape cartridge in a cartridge-based tape transport includes a take-up reel and a leader block. The take-up reel is configured to receive tape from the cartridge and includes an annular hub. The hub has an axis of rotation, an annular hub surface, and a hub slot extending from the hub surface toward the axis of rotation. The leader block is adapted to be attached to a free end of the tape and has a body disposable in the hub slot. The body has an arcuate end surface that is disposed proximate the hub surface when the body is disposed in the hub slot. One of the take-up reel and the leader block includes a cushioning member disposed on one of the hub surface and the end surface, respectively. The cushioning member is adapted to receive the tape thereon.
In one embodiment of the invention, the cushioning member is disposed on the hub surface, and cooperates with the leader block to substantially cover the hub slot when the leader block is positioned in the hub slot.
In another embodiment, the cushioning member is disposed on the end surface of the leader block, and cooperates with the take-up reel to substantially cover the hub slot. Furthermore, the cushioning member preferably has first and second tapered edges that mate with first and second hub edges.
In yet another embodiment, the take-up reel and the leader block are each provided with a cushioning member.
Preferably, the hub slot is tapered, and the body of the leader block is also tapered such that the body has a size and shape corresponding to the hub slot. Advantageously, such a configuration provides a tight fit between the hub slot and the leader block.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.